


Nếu như Akane bị thu nhỏ?

by Yuukie_1506



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukie_1506/pseuds/Yuukie_1506
Relationships: AkaRei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nếu như Akane bị thu nhỏ?

Sato Reika, Leader của nhóm nhạc idol “22/7”  
Mỗi ngày của cô đều trôi qua một cách êm đềm; đi học, luyện tập, biểu diễn và rồi đi ngủ.  
Những tia sáng len lỏi từ cửa sổ báo hiệu trời đã sáng, cô trở mình rồi ngồi dậy, duỗi thẳng người để khiến bản thân trở nên tỉnh táo. Trong khi dụi mắt và còn cảm thấy lâng lâng trong người, cô nghĩ rằng chắc chắn đây sẽ lại là một ngày bình thường như bao ngày khác.  
Cô chốc định bước ra khỏi giường, nhưng rồi bàn tay cô chạm vào một thứ gì đó mềm và nhỏ nhắn ở kề bên. Não bộ cô liền tự động lục tìm trong trí nhớ chuyện đêm hôm qua…

Hôm qua, một thành viên khác của nhóm, Maruyama Akane, đã đến căn hộ của cô để giúp cô hoàn thành bài tập hè. Mặc dù Akane là người thông minh nhất nhóm, nhưng số lượng bài tập ứ đọng từ những buổi biểu diễn của nhóm quá nhiền đến nỗi một giờ sáng mới ngưng tay. Một mặt là trời tối, mặt khác…cô muốn Akane ở lại với mình nên đã chủ động ngỏ ý. Cô cũng không hiểu bản thân đang làm gì nữa, lỡ như Akane nghĩ mình theo hướng không tốt thì sao….  
Akane từ chối và sợ làm phiền cô nên xin phép ra về. Phải rồi nhỉ, cô hiểu rõ tính Akane quá mà…  
Bỗng chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, Akane bấm chuông nhà cô, kèm theoi bộ dạng ướt nhẹp như chuột lột của mình.  
"Đường quá xa và trời mưa, tớ quên mang ví nên không thể bắt taxi, cảm phiền cậu rồi"  
"À…ừm…. cậu vào đi…"  
Akane mà cũng có lúc sơ suất thế á?  
Và kết cục, cô với Akane ngủ chung.

Hai người ngủ chung một phòng….Akane đang mặc đồ ngủ của cô….. Không không! Mình đang nghĩ gì thế này!  
Reika lắc đầu ngoầy nguậy để phủi bay những suy nghĩ đó đi. Rồi cô nhớ ra hôm nay có buổi luyện thanh. Thân là Leader, Reika nhất định phải đến sớm để làm gương cho những thành viên khác.  
Reika ngó sang nhìn cô gái bên cạnh đang trùm trong chăn kia, chợt bật cười nhẹ. Tối qua khi đã nằm ngay ngắn trong chăn, Akane vẫn nhất quyết không gỡ kính ra, báo hại Reika phải chực chờ đến lúc ngủ quên lúc nào không hay.  
Giờ thì Akane đang ngủ, không ai có thể cản được mình!  
Vừa giật tấm chăn, Reika vừa hí hửng như bắt được vàng. Cô chắc chắn mình sẽ lấy điện thoại ra chụp lại khoảng khắc này.  
…  
Khoan….chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này…  
Ai đây…..?  
Như một con robot hết pin, cô sững sờ nhìn “vật thể lạ” sau tấm chăn….  
Một đứa bé tầm 9-10 tuổi nằm thọt lỏm trong bộ quần áo ngủ Reika đã đưa cho Akane. Lồng ngực vẫn phập phồng theo từng nhịp thở chứng tỏ con bé vẫn đang ngủ say.  
Não Reika hiện giờ đang cố kết nối những mảng thông tin rời rạc trong tuyệt vọng, con bé này là ai? Akane đã đi đâu?? tại sao nó lại xuất hiện ở đây????

Bỗng cô bé bất thình lình bật dậy khiến Reika phóng ra khỏi giường trong vô thức. Con bé dụi mắt, ngáp một cái rõ dài rồi từ từ mở cặp mắt của mình ra. 2 người, 2 cặp mắt nhìn nhau, không khí tĩnh lặng đến mức cô nghe rõ cả tiếng nước mưa rơi lộp bộp từ ngoài ban công.  
"Em là ai??? Tại sao lại ở đây hả?"  
Đối diện Reika, cô bé ngây ngô nhìn trái, nhìn phải, rồi lại nghiêng đầu nhìn cô  
Khoan đã, còn bé còn mặt áo ngủ của mình, màu tóc và mắt đều giống….  
Không! Không thể nào! Chuyện này chắc chắn chỉ xuất hiện trong tiểu thuyết thôi!  
Reika tiếp tục trấn an bản thân, tay cứ kéo má căng hết cỡ. Mặc dù đôi má đã đỏ lên, nhưng hình ảnh cô bé trước mắt vẫn không biến mất. 

"...."  
"Đừng nói là….Akane….-chan?"  
"Dạ?"  
….  
……  
…  
"Tôi vẫn không thể tin được"  
Nicole gạt bay đi những gì Reika đang giải thích từ nãy giờ. Bỗng Leader đắt một đứa bé tới trụ sở và nói rằng đây là Akane, tin chết liền!  
"Nhưng đó là sự thật…"  
Nếu là bình thường, Reika sẽ nhảy đổng lên để tiếp tục thanh minh, nhưng não cô đã quá mệt mỏi rồi. Thực lòng mà nói, cô cảm thấy khá là may mắn khi gần như toàn bộ thành viên đều chấp nhận mọi chuyện dễ dàng, ngoại trừ Nicole.  
"Cậu không thấy con bé giống Akane sao? Từ mái tóc đếnー"  
"Không! Không! Và không! Cậu có bao giờ thấy Akane chạy nhảy như thế không?!"  
Nicole cứ nhấn mạnh từng câu chữ một, tay chỉ thẳng cô bé đang chạy quanh căn phòng từ nãy giờ.  
"Thì trẻ con mà, cậu ấy nhoi thế là điều bình thườngー"  
"Tớ về rồi đây!!!!"  
Tiếng thông báo của người khác cắt ngang cuộc cãi vã của hai người. Tojo Yuki và Kono Miyako bước ra từ thang máy. Riêng Miyako trông có vẻ vui lắm, cô liền giật bịch đồ từ tay Yuki rồi phóng tới Akane liền, Reika nhận xét cái cách cậu ấy bắt được Akane nghịch ngợm trông rất chuyên nghiệp.  
"Để chị thay đồ cho em nha Akane-chan, em mặc mỗi cái áo sẽ mang bệnh đó"  
Miyako lộ rõ đôi mắt cún con nhìn Akane, nhưng cô bé lắc đầu rồi vùng vẫy  
"Em muốn chơi cơ!!!!"  
"T-từ đã! Nếu như mang đồ vào…xíu chị sẽ dẫn em đi chơi nha~"  
"Bé con" Akane bỗng khựng lại rồi nhìn Miyako, ánh mắt hiện rõ vẻ thắc mắc. Miyako gật đầu thật mạnh để trả lời lại.  
Bé con Akane liền thấy đổi sắc mặt, với nụ cười thật tươi tựa như mang cả năng lượng tích cực vào đó, cô bé cười tít mắt rồi nhà ở vào lòng Miyako.  
"Em yêu chị nhất, Miyakonee-channnn"  
"Trội ôi Akane bé ku tè quá trội ôiiiii"  
Miyako ôm Akane quay vài vòng trước khi nói một tràn gì đó bằng tiếng Kansai. Yuki đứng ngoài xem mọi chuyện rồi từ từ tiến tới thành viên khác.  
"Vậy cơ bản là ổn rồi ha"  
"Nhìn Nee-chan Kawaii nhỉ Yuki-chan"  
Kamiki Mikami nhìn khung cảnh mà bản thân cũng thấy ấm lòng theo, bạn đầu, khi nghe tin Akane bị biến thành cô bé cô cũng hơi sốc, nhưng nhìn những người khác không câu nệ lắm chuyện này, cô mới thở phào.  
"À Tsubomi đâu, nãy mới thấy mà?"  
"Tsubomi tham gia buổi luyện thanh rồi"  
Một giọng nói khác chen ngang, Yuki và Mikami nhìn phía phát ra âm thanh  
"Ayaka! Sao cậu ở đây?! Tưởng nay cậu có việc bận?"  
"Tớ hơi tò mò nên tới thôi"  
Phải, Ayaka là người phản ứng lại sớm nhất khi đọc tin nhắn trên nhóm. Với mangaka, chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra. Mấy vụ như thế này cũng không quá xa lạ. Yuki ngó xung quanh, tìm kiếm người bạn của mình nhưng không thấy đâu, chợt nhớ ra hôm qua Jun nhắn với cô qua nhà Ayaka ngủ một đêm  
"Nè Ayaka, cậu không kéo theo cả Jun à?  
"Bé con vẫn còn đang ngủ, nên tớ không muốn làm phiền"  
"Thế à…."  
Yuki rời mắt khỏi Ayaka, tạo hàm ý câu chuyện kết thúc ở đây, Ayaka cũng quay sang nhìn bên Akane. Cô ngó sang Reika rồi cười nhẹ  
"Này Yusuke, cậu có để ý Reika không?"  
Nghe Ayaka gọi mình, Yuki chuyển ánh nhìn sang Leader tóc đỏ, nhìn thật kĩ rồi lắc đầu.  
"Reika nãy giờ đứng bất động từ khi cậu trở về rồi"  
"Hả?"  
Quả thật, Reika từ khi thấy nụ cười tươi rói từ Akane thì tâm hồn đã trôi đi đâu mất.  
Nội tâm cô đang đấu tranh giữa việc tỏ ra là một Leader mẫu mực, hay là vứt bỏ liêm sỉ để bắt cóc Akane về nhàー  
"Ayaka, cậu ta chảy máu mũi kìa!"  
Yuki hoảng loạn cả lên, nhưng Ayaka kéo áo cô lại  
"Để đó đi, cậu ta vừa giác ngộ tư tưởng mới đấy"  
Tư tưởng mới?  
À thì với người nào đó luôn đặt cha lên đầu thì đúng là tư tưởng mới thật…  
Không khí xung quanh ngày càng trở nên kì quặc….  
"Chào buổi sáng!!!!"  
Toda Jun đã xuất hiện, đằng sau cô còn có cả Fujima Sakura và Takigawa Miu  
"Woaa bé Akaneeeeee kìa! Kawaiiiii!"  
Jun vừa thấy Akane thì mắt sáng như bóng đèn, chạy tới hớt tay từ Miyako rồi kéo cô bé quay vòng vòng. Khiến Reika và Miyako hốt hoảng tách hai người ra. Miyako bắt Jun quỳ một chỗ rồi nghe giảng đạo về cách hành xử với trẻ con, còn Reika cúi người xuống ngang tầm Akane, cứ cuốn quýt cả lên.  
"Akane-chan, cậu có sao không? Có thấy khó chịu trong người không?"  
Reika nhận ra vai Akane đang run bần bật, chắc cậu ấy hoảng sợ rồi  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Vui quá đi hahaha"  
Akane từ nãy giờ người cứ run lên vì kiềm chế không cười ra nước mắt  
Ừ ha, đây là cô bé 10 tuổi thôi mà, cô nghĩ nhiều quá rồi trời ạ….  
Mặc cho Reika đang thở dài vì bản thân, Akane vẫn vui vẻ chạy xung quanh rồi kéo tay cô  
"Nhóm chị vui thật luôn đó, Nee-chan"  
Phải kiềm chế….phải kiềm chế….phải kiềm chế  
Reika tưởng chừng nghe được giọng nói của quỷ dữ cứ thủ thỉ bên tai, nó đang chèo kéo cô làm việc không tốt.  
"Bắt cóc Akane đi….Bắt cóc Akane đi…"

"...."

"Bắt cóc Akane đi….Bắt cóc Akane đi…"

"...."

"Bắt cóc Akaー" 

"Cậu không cần phải lén tiếp cận từ phía sau và rủ rỉ vào tai tớ đâu Ayaka"  
"Tớ chỉ muốn ý tưởng cho one shot của mình thôi mà"  
"Cậu xem tớ là vật thí nghiệm à?!?!"  
Ở chung với cái nhóm này riết có ngày cô bị khùng luôn quá.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Đã hơn 1 tuần trôi qua  
Nghe thì có vẻ nhẹ nhàng đấy, nhưng quãng thời gian này đối với nhóm 22/7 là một mớ hỗn độn  
Thứ nhất, thông báo với fan Akane sẽ tạm hiatus.  
Thứ hai, theo lệnh từ bức tường, các thành viên sẽ chia nhau trông bé Akane;

Ngày đầu tiên: đưa cho Sakura  
Kết quả cuối ngày: Akane ngồi im ngoan ngoãn nhờ Sakura dạy kèm tiếng Anh dùm

Ngày thứ hai: đưa cho Yuki  
Kết quả cuối ngày: Yuki rủ Akane chơi đá banh. Bị Nicole sạc cho một trận mặc dù bản thân cứ thanh minh đá banh cũng là một cách trông trẻ. 

Ngày thứ ba: Ayaka  
Kết quả cuối ngày: Akane sợ sệt mỗi khi thấy Ayaka. Gặng hỏi thì ra là Ayaka đã "khám xét" người Akane. Thêm một người nữa bị Nicole sạc

Ngày thứ tư: Đưa cho Jun  
Kết quả cuối ngày: vừa nghe thấy tên Jun, Nicole cướp Akane ngay tắp lự. Không để chuyện tương tự xảy ra thêm nữa. Akane chuyển từ sợ Ayaka sang sợ Nicole. 

Ngày thứ năm: Đưa cho Miu  
Kết quả cuối ngày: Miu tự tin vì mình có em gái. Nhưng Akane quá quậy và cô quá tự ti để nêu ý kiến nên cứ im lặng hết ngày. Miu ngồi một góc tự kiểm điểm bản thân, được Nicole sạc một trận nhưng lý do là không được để tâm chuyện bao đồng. Sau đó Jun và Yuki cảm thấy bị đối xử không công bằng bèn phất cờ khởi nghĩa. Trước khi quay về nhà, điều cuối cùng Reika nhìn thấy là Nicole giảng đạo cho hai thành viên thân thương của mình. 

Ngày thứ sáu: Đưa cho Mikami  
Kết quả cuối ngày: Akane ngủ hết nửa ngày vì phòng của Mikami không có gì để chơi cả. 

Ngày thứ bảy: Đưa cho Tsubomi  
Kết quả cuối ngày: Bị Nicole la vì để Akane ra quán internet Cafe chung. 

"Ngày thứ 8: Đưa cho Miyako"  
Reika nhìn tấm thẻ còn để nguyên trên bàn rồi quay sang nhìn Akane đang nằm trên sàn vẽ vời. Đúng ra hôm nay là lượt của Miyako, nhưng gia đình có việc nên phải quay về gấp. Vì mọi chuyện diễn ra quá gấp nên Reika không có dự định gì trong đầu hiện giờ cả.  
Bỗng một địa điểm chợt hiện lên…  
.  
.  
.  
"công viên công viên~~"  
Nhìn Akane từng tăng chạy nhảy trước mặt Reika cũng khiến cô vui lây. Nay Akane-chan mang bộ đồng phục thủy thủ kèm cái mũ lưỡi trai khiến cô cảm thấy mình đang dẫn một bé tiểu học đi chơi. Quả đúng là Akane, mặc thứ gì nhìn cũng đều hợp!  
Nhưng dù gì mà nói, chi tiêu của cả nhóm trong tháng này tăng vượt mức dự định rồi, chắc cô phải tranh thủ mấy ngày nghỉ để đi làm thêm. Fan thì suốt ngày lo lắng cho Akane, cứ hỏi Akane chừng nào quay lại trong suốt buổi radio, một số chương trình từng để Akane đảm đương nay thay thành viên khác khiến cho lượt xem sụt giảm đáng kể. Điều này cực kì không ổn, các thành viên khác dù ngoài miệng không để tâm nhưng đâu thể biết được bên trong họ có sinh nỗi tự ti hay không. Nếu có Akane ở đây, cô sẽ nghe được câu: "không thể để hiệu suất của cả nhóm đi xuống được, chúng ta cần một phương pháp nào đó"  
Mình phải tìm cách nào đó….nhưng là cách nào…  
Một cảm giác bồn chồn từ sâu trong đáy lòng xuất hiện, cô nhớ những lúc Akane giúp đỡ cô….vàー  
"Reikanee-chan, em muốn thử cái này!"  
Giọng nói Akane cắt mạch suy nghĩ cô. Nhìn Akane vô lo như thế, cô cũng không cần phải suy nghĩ nhiều thêm làm gì.  
"Vậy hai ta cùng thử nhé"  
Reika nhìn Akane gật đầu lia lịa rồi tiến về trò chơi. 

Trong khi đó, ở bụi cây gần đó…  
"Bọn họ đi chưa? Jun cũng muốn chơi cái trò phía bên kia~~"  
"Suỵt, cậu quên nhiệm vụ của mình khi đến đây rồi à, chúng ta phải đảm bảo Reika và Akane an toàn."  
"Nhưng Yuki, nhìn bên trò tàu lượn kìa, mấy người đó hét nhìn vui quá đi!"  
"Đúng là nhìn vui thật..."  
"Bọn họ di chuyển rồi, đi thôi, Jun, Yuki"  
"Chờ với Ayaka!"  
Ayaka muốn thấy hai người này chim chuột như thế nào để lấy tài liệu mà thôi, ai ngờ khi bám theo lại gặp Yuki với Jun ở game center. Nghe đi công viên giải trí là họ nằng nặc đòi đi theo. Nhìn hai người họ mà Ayaka cứ thở dài suốt.  
Không biết mình có làm nên cơm cháo gì được không đây….  
.  
.  
.  
Chốc, trời cũng đã xế chiều tự lúc nào. Sau một buổi đi chơi nhiều như thế, tâm tình Reika đã chuyển biến tốt hơn, nhìn Akane tay cầm cây kem mà cô phụt cười. Bỗng cô tự hỏi; nếu hồi nhỏ Akane nhí nhảnh và đáng yêu như thế này, thì tại sao lớn lên cô lại như một con robot thế?  
"Akane-chan, em có bao giờ cảm thấy buồn không?"  
"hmmm"  
Akane suy nghĩ thật lâu rồi lắc đầu  
"Không có, mỗi ngày trôi qua đều vui lắm ạ!"  
"Em không sợ ba mẹ lo lắng à?"  
Dù công ty đã biện lý do đi công tác cho gia đình, nhưng Reika vẫn tò mò muốn biết  
"Không sao đâu, ba em thoải mái lắm. Bà sẽ cản mẹ lại thôi"  
"Thế à…"  
Bước chân Reika dần trở nên chậm lại, cô vừa nhận ra mình vừa lỡ dắt Akane tới đu quay. Không… đây là vô tình hay cố ý?  
Thôi thì còn mỗi trò này, lên cũng không sao.  
"Mình chơi đu quay đi Akane-chan"  
.  
.  
.  
"Báo cáo Ayaka-sama, đối tượng đã bước lên đu quay"  
"Tốt lắm Yuki, giờ ta bám theo lên buồng đu quay phía sau"  
Chắc chắn lên đu quay kiểu gì cũng xảy ra chuyện, Ayaka không thể bỏ lỡ cơ hội này đượcー  
"Eh, Khoan, Jun đâu rồi?"  
ーHoặc là có…. 

Tim Reika cứ đập theo từng hồi trống, hoặc có lẽ do trong buồng đu quay hơi ngột ngạt…hoặc có lẽ do cô bé đang ngồi phía đối diện….  
Nhìn Akane-chan cứ nghiêng ngả, ngả nghiêng rồi gục lên, lại gục xuống, chắc là mệt mỏi lắm rồi.  
"Xin lỗi em nhé, chị lại rủ em lên trò chơi buồn chán này"  
"Eh...a! K,Không đâu! Đi với Reikanee-chan em vui lắm luôn!"  
Akane giật bắn người, ngồi thẳng dậy rồi cứ xua tay miết nhìn rất dễ thương. Bỗng Reika muốn trêu chọc thêm chút nữa  
"Thế à? Sao chị thấy em gục lên gục xuống như không muốn đi cái đu quay thế?"  
"Không có! Do em hơi buồn ngủ thー"  
Như nhận ra mình lỡ lời, Akane bịt miệng lại nhưng đã quá trễ. Không chỉ Reika, Akane cũng thừa biết mình vừa nói cái gì. Cô bé tiếp tục loay hoay, cúi cầm mặt rồi lại nhìn bâng huơ ra khung cửa kính. Reika có thể mường tượng được mồ hôi Akane đang túa ướt cả áo. Quả đúng là dễ thương thiệt, làm cô muốn chọc Akane suốt thôi  
Bỗng Akane nhìn cô ngơ ngác rồi lại bật cười, bộ mặt cô dính gì à?  
"Cuối cùng Reikanee-chan cũng cười rồi, chị cười đẹp lắm đó!"  
Eh?  
Akane tiến tới gần ngồi cạnh Reika, đôi chân đung đưa theo dòng suy nghĩ bên trong con bé  
"Mấy ngày nay thấy khuôn mặt chị cứ trầm xuống, nên em muốn làm chị vui mà không biết làm sao hết cả…"  
Nhìn Akane bĩu môi làm cô muốn chọc một cái quá…  
Nghĩ là làm, tay cô tự động chạm má Akane rồi kéo giãn ra, da Akane vừa sáng vừa mềm mại như pudding vậy.  
*kéo*  
"hị…."  
*kéo* *kéo*  
"au em…."  
*kéo*  
"ừng éo ữa à!"  
Bỗng một cơn gió mạnh thổi qua buồng đu quay, kéo theo cái mũ lưỡi trai của Akane xuống phía dưới. Song, đường như cả hai đều không quan tâm tới điều đó.  
Reika cảm thấy thời gian như kéo dài vô tận vậy, ánh chiều tà dần rọi trên người Akane, màu hoàng hôn phản chiếu trên từng lọn tóc, những tia nắng nhảy nhót lên nước da trắng ngần, hòa lẫn trong màu mắt của cô bé. Bóng hình trước mắt Reika cứ nửa thực, nửa hư, tựa ảo ảnh về một cô gái, như xuất hiện trên mặt hồ, cứ lúc ẩn, lúc hiện, cô ấy đang gọi tên người con gái khác, thanh âm bật từ đôi môi ấy sao cô nghe rõ đến thế…  
"Tớ nhắc đây là lần thứ 49 ở trong buồng đu quay này; dù cậu có ôm bao nhiêu việc đi chăng nữa, mỗi khi cần gì thì cứ san sẻ cho tớ, đây là lần ốm thứ 20 rồi đấy"  
"Xin lỗi mà hehe……"  
"Thật tình, cậu có phải đồ ngốc không thế"  
"Eh?"  
"Không có gì, chúng ta tranh thủ shoot chủ đề công viên cho xong thôi" 

Bất giác, giọt nước mắt Reika rơi xuống…  
.  
.  
.  
Buồng đu quay chậm dần rồi mở cửa, cả hai chầm chậm bước xuống. Lâu lắm rồi Reika mới có cảm giác chờ đợi đến như vậy, có lẽ việc cô bỗng rơi lệ đã khiến cho Akane hoảng loạn không ít rồi. Hiện tại bản thân cô cũng không thể mở lời được nên cứ thế mà lẳng lặng bước ra trước, để cho Akane bất giác bước theo.  
Từ phía xa, Reika chợt để ý đến vài bóng dáng quen thuộc cho dù cả cô và bọn họ đang hòa lẫn trong dòng đông đúc.  
"Ayaka? Jun? Yuki?"  
"Yahoo!"  
"Chào buổi chiều haha…"  
"Mấy cậu làm gì ở đây?"  
"Bọn tớ lo cho hai cậu nên bọn tớ đi theo hai cậu đó!"  
Yuki và Ayaka không ngờ Jun ngây ngô đến thế, và còn nhanh mồm nhanh miệng nữa! Chưa kịp bịt mồm đã khai rồi?!  
"Ý cậu là từ sáng đến giờ…."  
"Không có, bọn tớ xong việc nên tiện tạt ngang đây thôi"  
Yuki xua tay thanh minh, nhưng có vẻ nó không lọt vào tai Reika rồi. Ayaka lại tiếp tục một tràn thở dài, nhìn Jun đang bị Reika "xử lý" và Yuki cố gắng can ngăn.  
Hm?  
Ayaka chuyển ánh nhìn bao quát hơn, rồi cứ quay qua quay lại, nhưng điều duy nhất thấy chỉ là người và người.  
"Mấy cậu…Akane đâu rồi? Tớ không thấy..."  
"Heh?"  
Một câu nói nhẹ nhàng từ Ayaka khiến ba người bọn họ như chết đứng.

Akana đang thực trách bản thân mình ngốc xít thế không biết!  
Cô bé chỉ muốn lấy lại cái mũ thôi, nhưng lỡ thấy gần đó có xe kem. Bé Akane nghĩ tới chị Reika ăn kem chắc sẽ trở nên vui vẻ trở lại. Nhưng lo mải đuổi theo cái xe kem quá giờ lạc mất chị Reika rồi, uu….  
"Reikanee-chan…."  
Akane cứ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xung quanh. Bị bao quanh toàn người lớn thế này, . Đôi con ngươi liên tục co thắt lại, mắt nhìn quanh dáo dác, cánh tay cứ hững hờ, không biết bám víu vào ai. Dường như bé còn thấy được những ánh nhìn chằm chằm từ người lạ khi đi ngang qua.  
Uuuu…sợ quá…..  
Reikanee-chan….  
Akane cảm nhận được hoàn cảnh này rất quen, nó nãy giờ cứ khiến đầu cô bé muốn vỡ tung ra, nhưng bé không thể nhớ ra được. Một anh chàng gần đó thấy Akane ngồi ôm đầu thì tiến đến hỏi han cô bé, sẵn tiện giơ tay như chứng minh mình sẵn lòng giúp đỡ  
"Em bị sao thế? Lạc ba mẹ à? Để anh dẫn em đi kiếm ba mẹ nhà"  
Hình ảnh này…quen quá…  
Một tia chớp vụt ngang đầu Akane, cô bé thấy được bóng dáng của một người phụ nữ đang chìa tay trước mặt mình. Akane hoảng hốt hất tay anh chàng kia trong vô thức, cô bé dần hoảng loạn hơn khi xung quanh mình biến thành cánh rừng tự lúc nào. Cô bé đứng dậy ngó nghiêng, dụi mắt, rồi lại tự tát vào mặt bản thân, tự nhủ bản thân quá mệt mỏi nên sinh ảo giác. Nhưng những giác quan bên trong Akane không một báo hiệu cảnh vật ở đây là giả  
Bụng Akane bỗng quặn thắt lại, chứng buồn nôn ập đến kèm theo cả cơn chóng mặt, khiến tầm nhìn Akane dần trở nên mù mịt. Những ảo ảnh từ vụt qua như ngôi sao băng giờ cứ chớp nhoáng trước mắt như chiếc đĩa CD bị giật.  
Giữa tiếng la ó từ những người đang vui vẻ trong công viên, tiếng hoảng hốt từ đám đông, tiếng gọi từ anh chàng muốn giúp Akane. Bản thân Akane dần hiểu ra, não bộ của chính mình đang tua ngược tất cả mọi chuyện….  
Các giác quan của Akane dần tắt hoạt động, Akane biết rõ mình sẽ ngất lịm tại đây  
"Sato….san…."  
Và rồi, bóng đen bao trùm cả người cô


End file.
